Beacon Hills' Apothecarian
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: After the war Harry moves into the States. Years later, tired of the world and incapable of living in both the Wizardry World and in the Muggle World, he ends up meeting a werewolf couple, to which he saved from an Alpha Pack. He ends up agreeing to follow the werewolves to a town, where their Alpha lives...
1. Prologue

**Beacon Hill's Apothecarian**

* * *

 **Summary:** After the war Harry moves into the States. Years later, tired of the world and incapable of living in both the Wizardry World and in the Muggle World, he ends up meeting a werewolf couple, to which he save from an Alpha Pack. He ends up agreeing to follow the werewolves to a town, where their Alpha lives...

 **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies and Teen Wolf series

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Teen Wolf, nor any of the characters from the series, they belong to Jeff Davis. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Warnings:** Druid Stiles Stilinski, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Revived Peter Hale, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Basilisk Poison, Phoenix Tears, Werewolf Mates, Knotting, Slash, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Until he is not, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Ginny Weasley, Wizarding World Bashing, Mile High Club, Romantic Peter Hale, Healer Harry Potter

 **Gifted to** SowiloSlash8

 **Pairing/s in this chapter:** none

 **N** **er** **words in this chapter:** 1.323

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Wednesday, 02 May 2011

 ** _ER's POV_**

Erica grabbed Boyd's hand as the wolf pack surrounded them. They should've listened to Scott and staid with Derek. A howl was heard; which brought even the Alphas Pack's attention. The shewolf let her claws out. Erica released Boyd's hand. Something was telling her to protect. Her instincts were going wayward. She'd never felt this before. Just as the woman got ready to attack the approaching white cub, Erica made a run for it and protected the young wolf, pulling him into her arms. Before she knew it, she had an actual teenage werewolf on her lap. Boyd snarled at the pack, when they made a move at Erica.

"Honestly, Teddy. Where did you get yourself into this time?" Erica turned only to see a human approach on foot. He looked around and sighed. "I should've learnt by now… blondie, that's my cub!"

The Alphas Pack turned on the human. Erica and Boyd shared looks. Then, before they could help the human, the pack flew – actually flew – into the trees.

"Wha…?"

"I take it, those were not your pack?" Both shook their heads. "Let's go before they wake."

Erica glanced at Boyd, who shrugged and they followed the walking away human. They arrived the road where a campervan was parked. A 17-year-old female werewolf was there, leaning against the door with a frown.

"Why did you left me behind?" she snarled.

"Someone had to watch the kiddos." The human argued. "You four inside. An Alpha Pack is after us."

The four teenagers entered the campervan through the side door on the right of the campervan. In there were two couches facing each other with a table in between just behind the driver-cabin with nothing but a curtain to separate them. The human followed them inside, opened the curtain and got into the driver's seat, before driving off at full speed.

"Cora." The shewolf put in.

"Erica and this is Boyd."

"That's Teddy, the wayward cub of the Englishman." Cora put in, pointing to the teenager still in Erica's arms. "He can't control his shift."

"Isn't he too young to be turned?"

"Born." Cora argued. "Hence why he turns into an actual wolf, once he starts to mature it'll stop." At Boyd's raised eyebrow Cora shrugged. "It was the same with me and my older siblings. We only stop turning when we learn to actually control our shift. Only happens with born werewolves, though. You two are turned, correct?"

"Yes. We choose the bite though."

"Good. Then you two are controlled, correct?" the Englishman asked as he drove.

"To the most part." They agreed. "Why?"

"One decontrolled wolf is enough for me." The thirties man argued.

A toddler showed up from the back door of the campervan, where Erica could smell two more sleeping children.

"Cowa."

"Lilu. You should be sleeping!" Cora stood and walked – the best she could with the driving campervan – to the toddler to pick her up.

"Daddy?"

"Driving, Princess." The human put in without looking away from the road.

"Want Daddy's lap." Lilu demanded as Cora sat on the couch, facing Erica and Teddy, with the girl on her lap.

Boyd – who was on the driver-cabin's passenger seat – stood, grabbed the wheel as the human left the seat and quickly sat on the driver's seat. The man quickly explained him the basic about the difference between a car and the campervan before he left the driver-cabin. Cora stood, let him seat on the window side and sat again – this time by his side on the aisle side – as Lilu climbed from her lap towards her father's, then she stood and moved around the table sitting by Erica's side.

"Names" the Englishman asked.

"I'm Erica Reyes and he's Vernon Boyd."

The human looked at Boyd, before returning to his daughter.

"Vernon, when we arrive the nearest camping park; warn me!"

"Camping park? You never park at actual parks…" Cora asked.

"We have 3 Alphas on our heels." The human closed his eyes, leaning his head on the window. "Don't know about you, but I don't fancy a full on duel."

"How will the park help?" Cora hissed.

"Humans." He explained, Cora raised an eyebrow although the human still had his eyes closed. He sighed as if he could actually see her raised eyebrow. "Appearances. Only place safe is where humans are."

"Well, you're human." Erica argued.

"Wizard." The man countered without opening his eyes.

"You don't look like a witch." Erica couldn't help but comment.

The Englishman opened one eye and glared at Erica.

"Neither do you look like a shewolf." He hissed, stood and put the sleeping girl on Cora, before heading down the aisle – disappearing behind the teenagers and toddler. He returned with a black dress on over his nowadays clothes with a hood that he'd actually pulled over his head. "Enough witch for you? Or should I go get the pointy hat as well? And the broom and wand?" With that his stick appeared from up his sleeve unto his hand. "Wand done."

Erica did blush at that.

"I didn't mean to offen…"

"I was a teenager once, Girly. You two need to learn to think before you speak."

"You're not my Alpha." Cora grumbled.

The Englishman glared at her.

"Vernon, stop!" the campervan parked by the side of the road. The side-door was open. "You know the rules, Cora; you follow my rules, or leave!"

Erica's eyes grew.

"Cora, decide fast!" Boyd growled as he looked out the window.

Core turned towards him.

"Why are you listening to him so easily?"

"He saved me and Erica. As far as I know, he is the human comparable of an Alpha." Boyd looked back. "Besides, where Erica goes, I go."

"How… sweet."

They all turned towards the man at the door. The Englishman sighed and he pointed his stick - wand - at the bald werewolf.

" _Argentum_!" a grey light stroke the werewolf on the leg, making him shout in agony. Erica shivered as if it was her own pain. The door was closed with strength and Boyd put his foot down and the campervan drove off at full velocity. "Anyone's else feeling like arguing with me? Because, by Dementor's kiss, I will happily throw them to the pack of wolves looking for blood outside!"

"No, you won't." A 6-year-old boy argued, massaging his eyeball as he approached from the back room. "If that was true, you would've thrown me years ago, Daddy."

The wizard groaned.

"Jimmy…"

"What? You threaten me, at the least, twice a day."

That did make Erica relax a little. The family quarrel made her feel more at home.

"Wizard." Boyd called. "We don't have identity papers."

The wizard raised his stick, wand, and approached the front. Once Boyd parked he pointed it at the human.

" _Confundus_!"

Erica and Cora looked at the man outside through the side window, only to see him open the gates as if it was the most usual thing in the world.

"Did you just took control over his body?"

"No. That's illegal." The wizard argued. "I limited to confound him to make him think we were already residuals."

"What's the difference between _that_ and take control?" Erica asked as Boyd finally parked.

The wizard returned with a grin.

"It's legal."

Erica and Cora shared scared looks. Suddenly, the wizard didn't seem as safe.

"Is it safe to sleep?" Boyd asked.

"Yes. Teddy, Jimmy pick Lilu and off to bed." The three left towards the room in the back. "You up!" Erica and Cora obeyed and the wizard moved the table on the couch turning it into a double bed. Then he pointed to the bed above the driver-cabin. "I'll sleep with the kiddos. I take it you three know how to behave?"

"Is… it really safe?"

"The campervan is impregnated with mountain ash. Unless I or my trio open the door, you can't cross."

Erica nodded and he walked to the back. Cora shrugged.

"You can sleep over the driver-cabin. The quartet will wake you in the morning otherwise."

Erica nodded thankfully and she and Boyd climbed to the bed. Sleeping in each other's arms. The back door opened and Teddy showed up, moved to the couch turned bed and laid by Cora's side.

"Three children, one adult and one teenager." He put in embarrassed at Cora's raised eyebrow.

Cora huffed.

"Whatever."

 **(TBC)**

* * *

So… what do you think?

Not betaed yet, if you want or know someone please contact me immediately

Next chapter: **(?)**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter I –Witch Moves Into Beacon Hills

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,620

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–The Witch Moves Into Beacon Hills–**

Sunday, 17 July 2011

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry looked up from the newspaper towards the teenagers with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"It isn't that we aren't grateful of you for saving our lives, but… are we going to live on the campervan forever, sir?"

"I'm not forcing you to travel with me."

"It's not that… I…"

"We, Teddy included, need to complete school." Vernon interrupted the stuttering blond.

"Like you said, you have no paperwork's. Cora included."

"Not my fault." Cora argued, crossing her arms.

Harry raised one eyebrow and she immediately uncrossed her arms.

"Where's your papers?"

"Beacon Hills." Erica put in.

Harry glanced at Cora.

"Same."

Harry sighed.

"Beacon Hills it is."

Vernon parked at a gas station and he and Harry left the campervan. Harry followed the massive teenager to the phone booth and let him be the one calling his Alpha - former Alpha?

{Derek. It's Boyd. Yes, we're fine. We… an Alpha Pack attacked us, but we were saved. We're heading back right now. We need you to book four places at the high school. And three in the elementary school.}

Harry glanced around at the people stopping to look at them.

"Vernon, hurry up!"

"Derek wants ages and names."

"Cora's 17-year-old. Jimmy's 7-year-old, Ally's 5-year-old, Llu's 3-year-old and Teddy's 13-year-old."

{Caught that?} Vernon asked towards the phone, only to then show Harry the phone. "Alpha wants to talk with you."

Harry picked it.

"Go fill the tank." He ordered, giving him the keys. {Yes?} he added to the phone.

{You are the man who saved Boyd and Erica?}

{Indeed, I am.} Harry glared at the man looking him over. "What do you think you're looking at, you moron?" he hissed before returning to the phone. {Anything special you need that can't wait for face-to-face?}

{For school reasons there is needed full name and birthdates.}

{Edward Remus Lupin, born 16 April 1998. James Sirius Potter, 25 November 2004. Albus Severus Potter, 1 February 2006. Lily Luna Potter, 2 June 2008. Then there's this other shewolf teenager I saved over a year ago. She said her paperworks are back in Beacon Hills.}

{She spent a year without studying?}

{Yes. She spent it teaching Jimmy and Teddy.}

{I'll put her in the other's class. Name? I'll look up her paperwork in the grounds.}

{Cora. Cora Hale.}

There was a gasp on the other side.

{Is… is Cora there?}

Harry glanced at Vernon, who nodded and opened the campervan. The teenagers and children looked at Harry from the door.

"The Beacon Hills' Alpha wants to speak with you, Cora." He whispered, knowing the wolves could hear him.

Cora raised an eyebrow, but left the campervan and went to answer the call. Harry made a signal to Vernon to keep an eye on the creeper, before heading to pay the gas.

 **–BHA–**

 ** _PH's POV_**

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost. And by ghost I don't mean myself." Perter asked with crossed arms from the apartment's entrance.

Derek looked up at his uncle and then down at his phone and the notebook he'd scribed on.

"Cora was found by a Human Alpha."

"Cora? She's dead."

"I recognize me own sister's voice!" Derek growled at his uncle.

"Is she coming here? With the Alpha Pack?"

"Alongside Boyd and Erica."

"Boyd and Erica?" Isaac peeked up, looking up from his studies. "They're well?"

"Yes, now go back to study before I put Peter tutoring you."

The teen returned to the books at once, while Peter smiled amused before he turned around.

"You better clean up. Don't want for Cora to sneer down at the place you call a home, do you?"

"Peter!" Said man stopped and raised an eyebrow at his nephew, who threw him a notebook. "Stop by the schools."

Peter read the names and birthdates and then looked up to Derek with a sneer.

"You want me to fill them up in school?" Derek raised an eyebrow back, which would've worked… if he was Stiles, that is! "Do I look like your pageboy?"

"Out of both of us who looks like a respectable adult?"

Peter sent Derek a look at his smugness, before he huffed and left. What was it with Talia and her descendants making Peter do whatever they wanted?

 **–BHA–**

Thursday, 21 July 2011

 ** _HJP's POV_**

"Mr Potter." Harry approached Vernon and confounded the entry man who let them in. "We're here, then."

Harry stopped the children from moving to the door.

"What is it?"

Harry opened the top part of the side door and looked at the man in there. Teddy growled, making the trio move towards the back scared. The man's eyes flashed red and Teddy whimpered.

"Enough!" Harry ordered and his godson looked back through golden eyes. "Who are you?"

"Derek Hale."

Harry turned towards the golden eyed Vernon and Erica who nodded. The second part of the door was opened and Derek entered in a second, going to Cora and hugging her.

"You know each other?" Vernon wondered.

"She's my sister."

Harry huffed.

"That's what I call luck."

 **–BHA–**

Saturday, 30 July 2011

Harry glanced up from the counter he was finishing get ready to the front door to see the three wolfteens knocking on the front door. He opened the door with a raised eyebrow.

"Need an extra pair of hands?"

"Yes. Vernon, there's several boxes backstairs that needs being set on their rightfully place. No breaking! Erica and Cora, the potions and ingredients flasks needs to be categorized and put on respective shelves."

The trio nodded as Harry returned to the counter, only to see Teddy there behind the registering machine.

"An electronical register?" Cora asked amused.

"Daddy didn't want to, but the American laws forced him." Jimmy argued from the corner where he and Ally were putting potions into flasks.

Harry had only let them because it was a cough potion – not even Jimmy could mess it up! Then again… even Neville could mess _That_ one.

"Teddy is writing everything on the register."

"Are you getting paid?" Erica wondered.

"It's this or brew potions and balms." The young teen argued with a disgusted look. "My nose can't smell anymore fumes for a month." He added.

"Stop complaining, Teddy. Muggle school or not, you still need to learn how to control your magic."

Teddy's ears tipped red and his turquoise hair wore pink tips.

"Your hair." Cora called from the other side of the shop and Teddy's hair returned to normal. "Classes will be an interesting time."

"How so?" Harry wondered as he finished cleaning the counter.

"I'm picturing the idea of having to keep an eye out for a Junior werewolf in a school full of students ready to pick on the freshmen."

Teddy shivered. Erica picked a small rectangular electronical device and took it to her ear.

{Isaac, you're studying with Scott, right? Get your asses back here at the new shop. Yes, the apothecary. Don't make stupid questions, just get yourself back here.} Harry raised a questioning look as she stored the device. "Mobile telephone." She explained.

"I'm really out of time." He whispered and went to the back doors which were full of cauldrons and boxes.

"Where do you want the empty flasks?" Vernon wondered with a box in hand.

"In the cupboard in the kitchen." Harry replied, only for the teen to raise an eyebrow. "The cabinet."

Vernon nodded and entered the room, starting to store the flasks in the cupboard, before heading out to threw out the boxes. The front door opened and Harry peeked to the entrance to see three teens entering, two of them werewolves. Damn, this town was full of them.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" the human boy asked.

Vernon appeared behind them and put a box on of one of the werewolves' arms.

"Wha…?"

"The owner of this shop saved our lives. The least we can do is help."

"How many more boxes are they?" a black haired wondered.

"The back is full."

"Wait… are you serious, dude?" the human wondered.

"Yes." Vernon hissed, hovering over him and even flashing his eyes out. "Stiles, that is Teddy. Teddy, this is Stiles. Stiles is great with computers."

Teddy looked up at once.

"Perfect. I can't make this work… just don't tell my godfather that…" he pleaded.

Grudgingly the human, Stiles, went to Teddy. Vernon approached the back door with the other two werewolves.

"Scott and Isaac." Harry nodded at them from over the cauldrons he was picking to take to the kitchen. "This is Mr Potter."

"Sir."

"Pleasure. Isaac, that ingredients box is to be left upstairs and put on the storage that says frog legs."

Isaac eyed the box uncertain but went to the next door to climb to the attic.

"Where do you want to store the pots?" Scott asked as Vernon picked another box.

"Cauldrons are to the kitchen." Harry pointed to the back kitchen he hoped to turn into a potion lab. "In here I'll set a round table and two chairs?"

"Like those movies clairvoyant rooms?" Scott wondered as he helped bringing in the cauldrons.

Harry nodded.

"I'll need to buy it still."

"You can go. We'll watch over the place for you."

"I…"

Cora appeared from the front.

"We'll watch over the kiddos. Just go."

"Very well. Scoot, I'm leaving the fort to you."

"That's not fair, I'm older." Cora argued, crossing her arms.

"For that exact same reaction is the reason you aren't left in charge." Harry argued. He went to the entrance and approached his kiddos, kissing the top of their heads. "Be nice." Jimmy and Ally nodded. Harry turned towards Teddy who was dictating to Stiles. "I don't want to see any claws on anything." He ordered.

"Yes, Daddy." Teddy agreed solemnly, but his hair didn't change.

"That also counts to all of you werewolves!" he added, knowing that even upstairs he could be heard. That did make Stiles look at him wide-eyed. "And you, Emissary." He added, before glancing around. "Where's Lilu?"

Erica looked towards the ceiling and then back at Harry.

"Upstairs, using Isaac as a horse."

Harry smiled sadly and nodded.

"Isaac, be careful!" he ordered, before leaving.

He walked down the road. I had been a while since he was really alone. No children. Then again, was he ever been really alone? He was barely 18 when he'd taken Teddy in after all. As a child he'd never been alone, not really. Harry gasped as he bumped into something. When he looked up he found himself in the arms of a man.

"You should watch where you're going."

Harry frowned. Why hadn't his magic reacted to this man? Normally it would've tell him if someone approached…

"You shouldn't stay in the middle of the street, yourself. What are you? A post?"

The hands grabbing Harry's arms, released him. Harry had half a second to realize what it meant, before he fell on his ass. He glared up at the American who sneered down at him.

"I'm certainly not a hanger."

The Briton stood and could feel his magic just barely out of control. What was about this American and getting him all riled up?

"So this is why American women always say that Britons are gentlemen." He sneered down at the American and turned to leave.

His arms hurt. Why did they hurt? Oh Merlin! What was wrong with his magic? Did _it_ want to get badmouthed by that… that…

"American men can be gentlemen." Was the bloody Slytherin actually following Harry?

"Not you, obviously." Harry huffed and glanced around. Right. Shop… furniture… where was it exactly? He should've asked the teens! "Anything else, Hangman?"

"Feeling lost, Fallenman?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. Really? Is that the best you got?

"Why? Because I'm miles away from England, Hangman?"

"That and much more, Fallenman."

What in Dementor's Kiss was wrong with Harry's magic!? Honestly! Just because this was the first interaction he had with another human being that didn't involve teenagers or children in years didn't mean it had to…

"I'm not lost." Harry argued and let his magic guide him to the furniture shop. Only the Hangman actually followed him. "Feeling lost?" he wondered back with fake concern.

Hangman limited to smile back and shadow him around. Harry didn't let it get to him. It was hard though! Bloody American!

"May I help?" the saleswoman asked as she approached with a smile.

"Yes. Round tables and two chairs."

"What type of tables?"

"Round?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the clerk. He was certain that Hangman was laughing internally at his account.

"Tea table, dinner table," she glanced at the Hangman uncertain. "Diner date table?"

Harry massaged his eyebrows.

"Divination round table." The young woman choked on her breath. "Yes! Like _That_!"

Harry glanced at Hangman when he actually laughed as the clerk walked away.

"So, you _see_ the future." He asked amused.

Harry huffed and followed the clerk, because really: of all the people he could show off to… it had to be someone he couldn't feel a thing!

"Sometimes." He retorted, because no! there was no way this man would've know that Harry couldn't actually feel him.

"What about her?"

Harry looked at the woman, who was hurriedly looking through the tables she had.

"Lesbian, hasn't come out yet." Harry shrugged, which made the clerk look back wide-eyed. "The answer's yes." He agreed. "The feeling's mutual."

The hopeful look on her face made Harry look away bored. And this is why he didn't _do_ socialize. It hurt too much.

 **–BHA–**

 ** _SS's POV_**

"He's selling witchcraft!"

"Stiles…"

"Frog legs, Father!"

The sheriff sighed, passing a hand through his hair.

"Fine, I'll do a check-up tomorrow."

Stiles nodded as he mouthed down his food. Gosh! A witch! A freaking witch in Beacon Hills! Couldn't they have a normal year like everyone else?

 **–BHA–**

Sunday, 31 July 2011

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry smiled amused as the Muggle officer looked up through his Muggle legal rights for the shop and his children.

"Does this actually works?"

Harry glanced up at the female officer, only to see her looking through Amortentia.

"Yes. If you are interested in fake love, that is."

She jumped wide-eyed and turned surprised, not having expected him to be listening.

"Wha…?"

"Amortentia is a love potion. You put your hair on it and give it to the one of your interest."

"This… can't be legal."

"Only above age of consent can buy it." Harry argued and picked another potion, setting it on her hands. "This one is more your type."

Harry returned to the Sheriff with a smile.

"All seems to be in order…"

Harry accepted the papers and accompanied them out the shop and to the patrol car.

"Say hello to your son for me." He put in, what made the Sheriff stutter.

"Wait… how much for the…" the female showed the flasks.

"14$70. Try it on. If you like the effects come and pay."

She blushed and nodded. Harry returned inside, only to lose the smile. Druids… and not a taught one by the looks of it!

"Can we head home?" Ally asked. "I'm starving."

Harry nodded and put the blank papers the officer had looked through earlier on the drawer under the counter. As if there were papers that actually authorized such a shop in the Muggle World. Honestly… Muggles! Harry locked the shop's door and left with the quartet, walking all way to the Muggle camping park. A silver car suddenly parked by the side.

"Going my way?"

Harry's eyes grew and turned slowly. No… not here… with the kiddos… not…

"Where that way may be?" he wondered, only to frown at actually saying that aloud.

"What about the restaurant?"

Four puppy-eyes turned on Harry, hopefully.

"You paying?" he retorted, because have you seen the prices of these restaurants? Sure the diners not so bad, yet Harry couldn't picture Hangman in any of them. Harry rich? Yes… but let's not abuse!

"Obviously." The door was open on Harry's side.

"Daddy?" they asked hopefully, who nodded as the passenger seat was pulled forward to let passage to the back seat.

When the four were in, Harry climbed into the passenger seat.

"Peter." Hangman put in.

"I'm wayward Teddy, this is messy Jimmy, shy Ally and Princess Lily."

"And you know Daddy." Jimmy finished.

Peter actually smirked, because no; he didn't know Harry's name.

"How did you met?" Teddy wondered.

"Furniture shopping." Peter offered. "Why?"

"Daddy doesn't have friends." Jimmy shrugged.

"Not since they tried to kill me anyway." Teddy added.

"Edward Remus!" Harry hissed.

"What? It's true."

"Since Mum died that you don't socialize."

"James Sirius! I socialize every day!"

The boys pouted.

"Besides… it's Daddy's birthday today. Makes sense we have dinner out with Daddy's friends…" Ally put in shyly.

Harry glanced back towards his son, surprised he was even talking – Cora had to wait months for him to speak in front of her. Peter stopped the car, when Harry turned towards him to argue, he noticed them arrived. They left the car and Harry noticed Peter rearranging his clothes for any wrinkle it might have. At Harry's raised eyebrow he limited to smirk back. They entered and a waiter was there in an instant.

"Table for six."

"Right away, Mr Hale."

Harry froze. Hale?

"The bathroom is there." Peter pointed for the quartet who run away. "Four children menus." He added to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and took them to a table, leaving them with the menus.

"Nephew." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Derek; my nephew."

"What gave me away?"

"Edward smells like Derek and Cora, which means they've been teaching him."

Harry nodded, glancing at the menu.

"Harry."

"Short for something?"

"Harry James Potter."

Peter hummed and set the menu down.

"You saved Cora, haven't you?" Harry nodded, without looking up. "In the name of my deceased sister, thank you."

"So you can be nice?"

Peter grinned.

"And romantic as well." He agreed, only to wink.

Harry actually found himself smiling. And not a fake one at that! He frowned, taking a hand to his lips. What _was_ that?

"What's the children's menu?" Teddy asked as the kids joined them.

"A hamburger with french fries… I'm sorry; chips." Harry mock-glared back. "Rice and salad."

The boys nodded.

"Great, we're starving."

"Can we have pumpkin juice?" Ally pleaded.

Harry opened the menu on the drinks.

"I don't believe they serve pumpkin juice, sweetie."

"Why don't you go choose at the counter's display window?" Peter offered.

They stood immediately.

"Anything but fizzy drinks!" Harry ordered after them as they ran away.

"You aren't used to go out with them, are you?"

Harry shook his head, closing the menu and setting it down.

"I'm a single father. Even when Cora lived with us: I didn't have myself-time."

"Talia used to leave Laura, Derek and Cora with me from time-to-time back in the day. Principally on _anniversaries_." Peter added with a pointed look.

"I don't have anyone… yesterday was my first time-off."

Peter nodded. There was no pity, like normally was, just… understanding. It was refreshing.

"Have you chosen?" the waiter from earlier asked by their side.

Harry tensed. Right… food… meal…

"Yes. A white wine Chardonnay. 1885." Harry turned towards Peter as he made his request. "And a grilled marinated swordfish."

"For two?"

"Of course." Peter actually smiled gallantly at the waiter who picked the menus with a blush and left. "Hope you enjoy fish, Birthday-Boy."

Harry glared back. Who did the man think he was?

"Can we have orange juice?" four equal - if you didn't count the child-speech – voices asked suddenly at their side.

"Fresh-squeezed?" Harry wondered and the quartet nodded. "Ask Peter."

The four turned puppy-eyes on Peter who limited to raise a hand and call in the waiter.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Fresh-squeezed orange juice on a jar with four glasses."

"With ice?"

"Yes. Lilu, do you want a pillow to get higher?"

"Can I have one too?" Ally wondered and the waiter smiled.

"I'll bring three."

Harry wondered, for real, when had been the last time he had felt this free. Honestly; why did his magic sing around this man? Why couldn't he feel him?

 **–BHA–**

Harry laid on the bed over the driver-cabin as the trio slept in the bedroom and Teddy on the couch turned bed. He closed the curtain and finally let his tears fall.

' _Bloody Wizardry World!_ '

Harry punched the pillow under him. He could hear a storm outside and the campervan even started to shake. He sighed, cleaned his tears and opened the curtain as the kiddos left their room and run to Teddy. Teddy picked Lilu and pulled her unto Harry's bed, before hugging the boys close by on his bed.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	3. Chapter II –Darach–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,191

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **–Darach–**

Tuesday, 31 July 2012

 ** _PH's POV_**

Peter frowned as he listened to his nephew and niece talk about the last seven years. He didn't understand this… pull. Normally he let his wolf tell him what to do, but this? This was different. On a whole other level!

"Quiet!" he ordered, making both Derek and the teenagers turn towards him as he listened. Was that… "A storm?"

They approached the window and looked outside. Not a single cloud… except for one single dark cloud over the camping park. Just as they found it, a lightning appeared. Right over the park.

"Shit!" Cora turned and run.

"Cora!" Derek shouted after her.

"It's Potter! He's having a nightmare." Cora said as she entered the elevator.

The blondie and black man were quick to follow her. Derek turned towards Peter as the elevator's doors closed.

"Don't look at me. It's _your_ pack."

"You know better than me about Druids." Derek argued.

Peter huffed.

"Potter isn't a Druid. Druids can't do what he does."

"You… you've met him?"

Peter shrugged and walked towards the returned elevator, one of the teenagers had probably clicked the pull up button. Derek followed him just as another lightning stroke, once they reached the bottom floor the thunder's sound followed. Peter looked up towards the sky. Harry _was_ powerful. Peter had to give _him_ that.

"He was reminded of his deceased wife." Derek glanced back from his Camaro. "Just give him a calming pill."

"That isn't helpful at all, Peter!"

"Then call Scott and his _Emissary_." Peter entered his Audi and drove towards his apartment. He had just finished a bath when his phone rang. He picked it with a sigh. {Derek.}

{Are you at your place?}

{Indeed.}

{I'm heading over.}

{What do you need now?}

{The children are asking for you.}

{Wha…?} Peter frowned, looking out the window only to notice the clouds had disappeared. {You gave him the sleeping pill.}

{You told me to!} Derek growled back.

Peter huffed. Why was Derek the Alpha out of everyone?

{I'm not a babysitter, Derek.}

{You babysitted me, Laura and Cora plenty of times.} Derek retorted.

{Fine. But Cora's picking them up in the morning!}

{Lunch.} Derek agreed.

{Why do you care so much for them anyway?}

{They saved Cora, Erica and Boyd.}

{So?}

{From Deucalion's Alpha Pack.}

Peter almost lost the phone as realization hit home. His wolf was purring with excitement.

{I don't have extra rooms.} He argued, while holding back his wolf.

{And mine are occupied.} Derek agreed, before hanging up on Peter.

Peter sighed and looked down at the towel around his body. Dressing up first. Fix house later.

 **–BHA–**

Wednesday, 1 August 2012

Peter entered with the children in the animal shop, only for the doorbell to rang. Alan Deaton approached from the back with a raised eyebrow.

"Peter."

"Alan." Peter agreed. "Saw the storm last night?"

"In fact I did." He agreed warily as the youngest trio passed the counter-door and went to behind the counter, running and messing around while the teenager didn't move away from Peter. "I take it you know what caused it."

"Yes, a Warlock."

The Druid stopped form where he was trying to stop the children from messing with the paperwork to look back at Peter.

"How powerful are we speaking about?"

"I did say Warlock, didn't I?"

"Why have you come to me, then?"

"Daddy is the Warlock." Jimmy put in as he pulled on the white medical cloth. "Peter's babysitting us until sleeping pills stop having an effect on Daddy."

"It was our fault." Teddy added. "We mentioned the reason we left England."

"And Mum's death." Lilu added. "Me. I killed Mum."

"No, Lilu. Your blood." Jimmy amended.

"Tha'." Lilu agreed, pout like. "My poison."

Alan frowned and opened the door, letting Peter in and walking towards the back door, pulling the trio over the table.

"I'm just going to do a little prod on the tip of your fingers."

The tree nodded and Deaton prodded each one collecting from each a drop of blood. He looked at Teddy, who raised his hands.

"Godson. No poison on my blood."

"Except for lycanthropy." Jimmy argued.

"Well, at least my blood isn't poisonous to my own mother."

"She's dead anyway."

"Children!" Peter hissed and the boys lowered their heads ashamed. "They'll be entering school in Beacon Hills this year. Derek wants to know if a cure needs to be ready for in case an accident happens."

Deaton nodded as he stored the blood samples.

"I'll see what I can find."

"Good. Do you have any pets they can play with? I need a cup of coffee in silence."

"Of course."

Peter turned to leave, only for something to attach itself at his leg. He looked down to see Lilu hugging him tight.

"Five minutes." The girl shook her head. "He has cats." She shook her head. "Dogs?"

"Peter."

Peter sighed as Deaton snickered.

"What is it with me being unable to say no lately?" he leaned down and picked the toddler up.

"You should look up unto that." Deaton agreed, only for the adult werewolf to glare back.

Peter left the Animal Clinic and walked towards the next coffee shop, sat the girl down and asked his double black coffee.

"Gift."

"No. I drink my coffee and we go pick your brothers."

"Gift." Peter glares at her and she smiled. "Daddy."

"A gift… for Dad?" the girl nodded. "What kind of gift?"

The girl frowned in thought.

"Daddy says favourite plant is lily like Lilu's name."

"Lily?"

"Lily Luna Potter." Lilu smiled warmly back.

"Lily it will be."

 **–BHA–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry accepted the single flower that Lilu was holding him and smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course I love you, Princess."

"What?" Scott wondered.

"Dude, that's a tiger lily." The human whispered back.

"So?"

"When you gift a tigerlily to someone it means 'I dare you to love me'." Harry explained towards the two teenagers, who turned deep red. He turned towards the Hangman who had just brought him his kiddos. "Thanks for watching over them, Peter."

"I've dealt with worse. Don't worry, Harry."

Harry nodded, smiling at his flower.

"Harry? Who's Harry?"

"That's me." Harry interrupted. "That's my name."

"Oh…"

"Yes, you still have to call me Mr Potter."

"How do you always know everything?"

"I'm an Apothecarian." Harry put in, before standing. "Did you chose the flower, Baby?"

"Only the best for Daddy. Lilu made Daddy have bad dream on birthdate."

Harry sighed and set the flower down, before pulling his Princess to his arms.

"It was not your fault. I should've noticed earlier. If anyone's fault it is mine."

 **–BHA–**

Monday, 10 September 2012

Harry walked the kiddos to the school. What's with everyone and drive everywhere? It's a small town!

"It's the Witch!" - "I heard he makes concoctions." - "I heard he killed his own wife." - "I heard that as well. The sheriff even investigated him!"

Harry stopped to massage his oncoming headache.

"Who wants a back ride?" Harry opened his eyes to see Vernon and Erica. "Good morning, Mr Potter."

"Vernon, Erica."

Vernon leaned down and pulled Ally to his shoulders. Erica pulled Lilu to her arms.

"How are you?"

Harry glanced at the badmouthing mothers as they entered the primary school.

"Reconsidering my idea of staying in one place for long."

"We thought you'd say that." Erica agreed as they entered the school heading to the Headmaster's office. "Director. The Potters."

A Muggle smiled at them and nodded. They were guided around the perimeter and then presented to each of the trio's teacher.

"First time away from the father?" one of the teachers wondered.

"Yes." Harry agreed as he finished showing the three how to deal with any wounds.

"We're used to children wounds. We…"

"Our blood is poisonous." Harry argued, harshly. "I'm certain the Hales have warned you of this already."

"AIDS?" one of them wondered as the quartet played around in the classroom with Erica and Vernon.

"Something like that. That's how my wife died. My genes killed her on long constant contact."

The teachers glanced at the trio and then to Harry, nodding.

"We'll be careful, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded and hugged the trio close, before leaving with the teenagers and heading to the high school. After another speech with the Headmaster - Director, he reminded himself - Harry started to leave the school only to freeze and look back. A woman was looking right back.

"Mr Potter." Harry turned towards see Scott and Stiles by his side. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Sir."

Harry turned again to the woman, but she had disappeared.

"Keep an eye out on Teddy." Scott looked back puzzled. "He can't control himself yet." He added at once.

"I'll do my best, Sir."

Harry nodded and left the school grounds. He run to the shop and to the books. Protection spells… protection spells…

"You know… a wizard in my backyard it's the last thing I needed right now."

Harry raised his wand at once as the woman, or whatever it was, attacked him with her own powers.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed at the Darach.

Honestly! How many more creatures where in this town?

"It's nothing against you. Really. Under another circumstances I'd let you be… but…"

Harry narrowed his eyes as she actually managed to walk forward. Even while stopped a hex. This is why he hated Druids!

"I'm not here for you." He argued.

"I can't risk that."

Harry sighed and called to himself his magic as she attacked and attacked and attacked. Until he knew no more.

 **–BHA–**

 ** _PH's POV_**

Peter wondered why he had just felt like he was needed somewhere. Derek on his heels as they'd been together at the moment Peter had been hit with the need. He run inside the Apothecary shop only to see Harry on the floor by his counter a heap of books by his side. Peter approached at once, letting his hand take out the pain. He was alive… although… Peter couldn't hear his breath or heart…

"Hey…"

"What happened?" Derek asked as he took in the damage of whatever fight Harry had had in the room.

"Darach."

"What?" Derek looked back from where he was checking a series of broken flasks.

"The antagonist of Druid, Derek. Try to keep up." Peter explained. "You all right?" he added towards Harry whose heartbeat had finally become audible. What in hell had happen?

"Dying it's so not the best experience in the world." Harry retorted as his breath returned and he started to shallow breathing. Even though he was worried, Peter couldn't help the smile at the comparison used. "Did you piss off any Druid lately?"

"Not that I remember of." Peter argued.

"You certain?"

"I'm certain." Peter agreed, amused.

"Anything you can tell of him?" Derek asked, kneeling by their side. His eyes on Peter, confused.

"Her." Harry argued. "And no… I saw her true face. You will only see her mask."

Derek nodded.

"Anything at all?"

"Well… she was at school. High school."

Derek traded a look with Peter.

"Go. I'll protect him."

The puzzled look was back, but he nodded and left.

"I need the Phoenix's tears flask."

Peter nodded and stood, going to fetch it. He let Harry drink it all in one gulp, before he started to smell his body healing. It was about time.

"Powerful?"

"Druids are different. They gather magic from objects… which I have aplenty."

Peter looked at the broken flasks.

"She's owing you money, then."

Harry laughed which provoked him to start coughing with lack of air, which Peter counted as bonus since Harry merely ever smiled – fast breathing and cough included.

"She just tried to kill me, I don't believe payment was on the top of her thoughts."

"Possibly not." Peter stood and pulled Harry with him. "Can you walk?" Harry tried to give a step, but his legs vacillated. Peter picked him up unto his back. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"You are full of pain. There's no way I'm leaving you to your own account until I've made certain you are healed."

"I…"

"Drop it. I'm taking you to the family Druid."

Harry sighed and stayed quiet as Peter carried him all the way on his back towards the Animal Clinic. Once inside, Deaton raised an eyebrow.

"This is a Animal Clinic."

"Attacked by a Darach." Peter argued.

Uncertain, Deaton opened the door and let them to the back room. Peter set Harry on the table.

"Took anything?" Deaton wondered as he just sat on the table.

"Phoenix's tears." Deaton looked back at the Briton. "It has healings…"

"I know. It's also quite rare and expensive."

A flask flew from the counter to Harry's hands who took it to his cheek and let several tears to fall on it. Then he offered it to Deaton.

"You've been saved by an actual Phoenix?"

"At 12-year-old. From an actual Basilisk's poison bite."

"The Darach… actually killed you, didn't he?"

Peter turned towards Harry, who nodded.

"I believe this Phoenix/Basilisk creature is something big." He wondered.

"Yes." Deaton agreed. "See it like this: no poison, ever, will hurt him because he already has the worst on his genes."

"Always fighting it's own body." Harry added solemnly.

Peter nodded as Deaton checked Harry. He picked his own phone when Derek rang.

{Yes?}

{Crows just attacked the Stiles, Scott, Cora, Boyd and Erica's classroom.}

{And them?}

{Fine, but the smell of dead crows took the smell of the Darach away.}

Peter lowered the phone.

"Suicidal crows?"

Wizard and Druid shared looks.

"Bad omen." Both agreed.

Peter took the phone back to his ear.

{Heard that?}

{Yes. Was that Deaton?}

{Yes. Harry was attacked by a Darach, he had to be checked by one of his kind or a Druid.}

"Teddy?" Harry asked.

{How's Teddy?} Peter asked.

There's a silence as Peter heard his nephew sniff.

{Scott, go to Edward!}

{So?}

{He's being bullied, but still under control.}

"He's fine." Peter put in towards Harry and the earthquake in the room stopped. {Anything else?}

{Is Potter fine?}

{If you don't count that he was clinically dead; yes, he's fine.}

There's a silence on the other side as Deaton gave Harry a sponge bath to take whatever dust he still had on his skin.

{Do you like him?}

{Wha… Derek! What kind of question is that to ask your own uncle…? And over the phone!}

Deaton and a-practically-naked-Harry raised an eyebrow, as Harry laid on his boxers and let Deaton bath his back.

{It's just…} Derek shut up. {I have to go. Trouble.}

Derek hanged up, leaving Peter glaring at his own phone.

"Something happened?" Deaton wondered as he let Harry sit and passed to one arm.

"Derek needs some manners teaching." Peter agreed.

"With an uncle like you, what did you expect?" Harry retorted teasingly.

Peter glared back.

"Shut up, Fallenman."

Harry limited to grin back as Deaton moved towards his other arm, smartly staying out of it.

"Whatever you say, Hangman."

 **–BHA–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

"Here." Harry looked up from the counts he was doing on the damage from earlier that morning, to see the Veterinarian enter with a flask in hand. "You left this at the animal clinic."

Harry glanced at the transparent liquid and nodded.

"Don't you need it for whatever vaccine you're doing for my children?"

"You know about that."

"My magic touches someone and immediately I know everything on the surface about them." Harry agreed. "My wife used to say it made me cold hearted because I couldn't trust anyone."

"It _is_ a terrible gift." The Druid agreed as he looked around.

"Try explaining that to my children." Harry grumbled under his breath.

The doorbell rang and the two turned towards a tall Muggle entering.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, may I help you?"

"Yes…" the man glanced at the Veterinarian, before approaching Harry and setting a book down. "I need this."

Harry glanced at the open page, then up to the Muggle.

"Living?"

"Preferably."

"Three days then."

The man nodded, picked the book and turned to leave. Only for his eyes to fall on the fallen flasks, he glanced back at Harry.

"Issues with the clientele?"

"Sadly so." Harry agreed. "Anything else I might help you with?"

"Valerian dust?"

"Compromised by the client. Want me to ask a flask for you?"

"I'll bring a list later with all the plants. Fresh or otherwise."

"Very well, Sir."

"Argent." The Muggle put in, before leaving.

"That's a Witch Hunter, isn't he?"

"Afraid so." Deaton agreed. "Retired just before the summer holidays, though."

"Doesn't sound retired."

"No, he does not." The Druid agreed.

"How many magical beings exist in this town, anyway?"

"Quite the lot." Deaton explained. "How do you feel?"

"The usual."

"Which doesn't exactly mean good things coming from you." Peter retorted from the door.

Harry grabbed a deadweight he had on the counter and threw it at the wolf who dodged it with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't need the werewolf abilities to hear your belly growling. Come. Lunch time."

"And I should've go with you, why?"

"I'll drag you anyway."

Harry let his magic fly to his hands, which started to glow.

"Love to see you try."

Peter's eyes flashed blue and his fangs appeared. Only to then his eyes to return to normal. Immediately, Harry returned his magic as the police woman entered with a huge smile, running towards Harry. $30 were set on the counter immediately.

"It worked then." Harry put in amused.

"I want more." She agreed.

Harry nodded and grabbed a potion flask, giving the police officer.

"Want a receipt?"

"No need."

Harry nodded and picked the change, giving her.

"See you next month?"

"Definitely." She stored the flask on her pockets. "Thank you, Potter."

"Don't mention it."

She smiled and left.

"Was that…" Deaton started uncertain.

"Time of the month can be quite complicated to some women." Harry agreed. "Imagine having to work with pains."

"30 American dollars though?"

"Oh, she didn't pay the first one. She just paid the two of them." Harry argued as the three left and Harry locked the door. "Nothing like an officer of the law for free propaganda."

"Smart thinking." Peter agreed.

Harry nodded at Deaton before walking with Peter the other way.

"Where to?" he wondered.

"Ever ate Italian?"

"There's always a first time." Harry counteracted.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't know if any of you noticed, but I accidentally posted the next chapter before this one, so if you accidentally opened The Pack Dad instead of this one, I'm sorry


End file.
